


Midnight Shenanigans

by Lola_Rose_Robins



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Good Omens (TV), Supernatural
Genre: And Action, Avocados, Bad Writing, Bees, Castiel and Aziraphale are friends, Crack Treated Seriously, Crowley and Gabriel are up to no good, Dean Winchester is Bored, Gen, I'm bad at writing dialogue, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Invisibility, M/M, Prankster Crowley (Good Omens), Prankster Gabriel (Supernatural), Scared Ryan Bergara, Shane being done, Shane taunting demons, angels are like cats, angels being siblings, this was written at 4 am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:53:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25824682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lola_Rose_Robins/pseuds/Lola_Rose_Robins
Summary: Cass came to England to meet with ‘an old friend’ and dragged the Winchesters and Gabriel along (they needed a vacation). They get bored and find a supposedly haunted bookstore nearby to investigate.The ghoulboys are filming at said bookstore.Aziraphale is out, also meeting with ‘an old friend’.Crowley should be home, but where is he?
Relationships: Aziraphale (Good Omens) & Castiel (Supernatural), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley (Good Omens) & Gabriel (Supernatural), Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Ryan Bergara & Shane Madej
Comments: 11
Kudos: 182





	Midnight Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't know what this is, but I'm sure there's someone who might enjoy it...

“Crowley dear! There’s some boys coming over tonight to film something and I will be out all evening to meet with an old friend, would you mind keeping an eye on them? Make sure they don’t break anything?” Aziraphale’s voice rang from somewhere inside the shop, as Crowley lounged on the couch in the back, scrolling through some social media site on his phone.

“What are they filming, Angel?”

“Oh, they believe the shop is haunted and they have come to look for a ghost, it seemed harmless enough. So will you keep an eye on them, please dear?” The angel was now standing in the doorway, waiting for his answer.

So it’d just be him and some self-proclaimed ghost hunters, locked together in the darkness all evening?

“Of course, Angel.” Crowley said, the corners of his mouth curling up. He was up for some fun, and this seemed like the perfect opportunity.

——

Sam and Dean were sitting on their respective beds in the hotel room, watching some cheesy television show, while Gabe was seated on the floor between them on a beanbag he pulled out from _somewhere,_ eating candy he pulled out from Chuck knows where.

Cas was out, ‘meeting with an old friend’, he had told them, whoever that may be. They didn’t really care, as long as he wasn’t getting himself into trouble again. It had been a full month since Cas had caused trouble for himself, he was doing pretty good actually.

Whatever was on the hotel television was getting progressively worse as time went on, until even Dean and Gabe could no longer take it.

Dean shut the tv off. “Alright, that’s it. I need to do something, right now, or I swear I’ll go crazy.”

Sam had already been on his laptop for quite a while at this point, as his standards for cheesy television shows were a bit higher than Dean’s. “Well, there’s this bookshop a few blocks away….”

“Oh, hell no. I may be bored but I’m not going to a bookshop, I need some _action_.”

“…alright but get this, it’s not a regular bookshop. It has never sold a single book, as far as I can tell, but it has been active since the early 19th century…”

“So a little bit of a true crime case then? Sounds like fun eh, better than nothing.” Gabe happily chipped in.

“Yeah, that’s what I thought too, at first. But I’ve been looking through some old photos, specifically photo’s of the owner, a mr. A.Z. Fell. It’s the same guy in every picture. I thought he wasjust some immortal, but I found a few posts online of mediums and psychics that happened to enter the store. They all claimed to feel some demonic energy in there or something.”

“Sounds good enough for me!” Dean seemed happier in that moment than he had been all day.

Gabriel had fallen quiet as Sam told his tale, he seemed to be deep in thought, something they didn’t often see in the Trickster.

“Hey, what’s up Gabe? You alright, man?”

“Not feeling up to demon-hunting or something?”

“No, no, it’s not that. I just…I’m gonna take a walk.” And with that, he disappeared.

“Ok, well that was weird.”

“Yeah, you think he’s ok?”

“I’m sure he’s fine, he’s the archangel fucking Gabriel. Now let’s go kick some demon-ass.”

——

“Alright, my husband should be here soon, he’ll give you a tour of the shop. I have to hurry along to my meeting now, so you boys have fun.” Aziraphale didn’t know exactly why Crowley had asked him to tell those boys that he wasn’t home already, but Azi trusted his husband, so he played along. He had a vague idea of what was going to happen tonight and he certainly looked forward to hearing the story later that night.

“Bye mr. Fell, and thank you for letting us film in your shop, we greatly appreciate it.”

“of course, just…don’t break anything, especially the books.”

Aziraphale walked out the door, looking back once more, slightly worried about his books, but he assured himself that these young men would be careful. And Crowley promised he’d keep an eye out, and he trusted Crowley would never let anything happen to the books. There he went, to meet his old friend, leaving his bookshop behind, just for one evening, and chaos ensued.

“So, do we just wait for this husband to get here or are we gonna start with some of the basics right now?” Shane asked.

“I say we go to that clearing over there, ask question, do some emf readings, maybe fire up the spirit box.” At the mention of the spirit box, Shane couldn’t help but groan a little, which is exactly why Ryan had suggested it.

They went over to the clearing at the centre of the shop, the vague outlines of some long-faded symbols that were once painted on the floor were still visible.

“Huh, weird.” Ryan said, as he slowly traced the symbol with the tip of his shoe.

“I’m sure it’s nothing.” Shane replied. He did not think it was nothing, he just didn’t think it was ghosts.

“Yeah, probably.” Ryan pulled out his trusty EMF reader and turned it on. “Holy shit dude!”

The EMF reader is on red and it does not seem to be going down anytime soon, perfectly content freaking the shit out of Ryan. This also goes for Crowley, who laughs in invisible silence. He’s about to have a very entertaining evening.

“It’s an old building Ryan, it’s probably just some wackadoo wiring.” The tall, gangly man did not seem fazed, there might be a challenge here after all.

Ryan giggled nervously. “You’re probably right, it is a pretty old building. This place still freaks me out though.” As if on cue, the back door creaks loudly, causing Ryan to jump at least a quarter of his height in the air.

After the boys ask the air around them some questions, without getting any answers, they switch over to a flashlight interview.

“Alright, once for yes, twice for no.”

One flash.

“…is someone here with us?”

One flash.

“Is there more than one of you?”

Two flashes.

“Are you a ghost?”

Two flashes.

“Are you a demon?”

One

Ryan took a deep, shaky, breath. He was clearly stressed out.

Suddenly Shane: “Do you want to kill us?”

Two Flashes of light managed to both Calm Ryan down and freak him out even more. If the demon didn’t want to kill him, what the hell did it want then‽

Shane went on asking the light more questions as Ryan was mentally falling apart next to him and Crowley was just enjoying the show that the tall man was putting on.

When Shane had eventually asked the flashlight if it wanted to follow him home to haunt him, which it did not, he asked if it wanted to follow Ryan home, Crowley thought it’d be funny, so he said yes. This caused Ryan to be very upset and start screaming so loud that Crowley was actually worried the neighbours might call the police on them, which Azi would definitely not appreciate.

Thankfully, no police was called, but the screaming did catch the attention of a certain archangel who had been walking past the shop at that time.

When Gabriel looked up at the sign above the door, he realised that this was, in fact, the bookstore Sam had been talking about, the familiar name looming over him. The name on it’s own didn’t look that strange, but when Sam had pronounced it out loud, something in his brain just clicked. He had heard stories, every angel had heard the stories, of the lost Principality Aziraphale, who had left Heaven long before he did, said to still roam the earth. Then, from some demons, he had heard the stories that hadn’t been told in Heaven, something about a demon named Crowley (but not that one, apparently it was a common name in hell).

He himself had never met either of them, but he did hear that Aziraphale spent a lot of his time in heaven training and playing with the fledglings, maybe Cassie knew him, he probably did, he’d have to ask him at some point.

Right, the screaming.

Gabriel made himself go invisible, just to be sure, and went inside to check out what all the commotion was about.

What he found was not exactly what he had expected. What he expected was a guy laying mangled on the floor, what he got was a man screaming at a flashlight as another, taller man was laughing his ass off and a small crew of people pointed camera’s at the two of them?

In his confusion he barely noticed the shadow that had been standing next to the flashlight and that had definitely noticed him and started sauntering vaguely in his direction.

“What do you want?” It asked him.

“I- uh. I heard screaming, thought someone was dying in here.”

“Nah, just playing around a bit. They’re supposed to be ghost hunters. The short one is pretty easily terrified, but I haven’t been able to get to the tall one. So, if you’re not here to smite me, care to join?” This must be the most nonchalant he had ever seen a demon be in his presence. A playful smirk formed on his face as he looked at the two supposed ghost hunters, this could potentially be a lot of fun. “Yeah, sure.”

“Alright, so the tall one doesn’t really seem to be scared of anything, except avocados apparently…yeah I don’t really get it either, oh and needles!”

Oh, this was gonna be so much fun.

They mess around for quite a bit, whispering not-so-sweet nothings in Ryan’s ear, and leaving avocados around in strange places, which does not so much scare Shane as it does confuse him, especially when they up the ante by sticking needles into said avocados.

Crowley doesn’t know what he’s gonna do with all these avocados later, but at least Azi likes guacamole, and he can probably stuff some into the pockets of the two hunters and their crew.

Because of the avocados they manage to successfully lead the crew around the entire shop, fulfilling Crowley’s promise of a tour. When the crew pulled out their so-called spirit-box they really started to get to them. Random sentences seemed to work best. “New friend”, “Avocados”, [just violent hissing, like a snake]. They even found an empty shelf, which is quite the miracle given the location, which they promptly dropped on the floor, causing Ryan to jump almost half his own height.

Suddenly all of them are disturbed from their activities by the front door swinging open, revealing a tall guy, and an even taller one behind him.

What’s with all these guys coming into the bookshop this evening, it wasn’t even midnight yet and there were seven strangers inside already. Crowley now understood exactly how his Angel felt when a customer would enter his shop. It was getting pretty crowded in here, even though two of the people there weren’t even visible to everyone else. He looked at his partner in pranks and saw the recognition flashing across his face. This angel knew the tall bastards that just broke in.

“Who the heaven are they?” He whispered at the short angel.

“They’re hunters, real ones. One would even go so far as to say they’re the best ones the USA has to offer…the Winchesters.”

“Aye, I’ve heard of them. Some pretty nasty stories too, but that might just be Hell, everything is nasty down there, even the stories.”

“Let’s just say, they’re some scary sons of bitches, but deep down they’re quite reasonable. Hold on one second though, I’ve got to do something first.” With that the angel, still invisible and quiet, moved towards the two lumbering piles of flannel that were now also standing in the clearing, taking some things from their pockets and duffel and hiding it behind a bookshelf.

Crowley raised an eyebrow at him as he returned to his spot.

“Holy water. I know what it can do to a demon without a meat suit.”

“Right, thanks…is that really what you people call them? Meat Suits? That sounds horrid.”

“Hey, it was the demons that came up with it. You guys don’t call everything the same?”

“Hell’s a big place, almost as big as this planet, y’know, to house all the souls, you’re bound to have different dialects.”

“Makes sense.”

“Of course it bloody makes sense.”

“Who the hell are you‽” Ryan calls out in an act of bravery.

The brothers take one look at the two men and their film crew before the shorter one, Dean, let’s out an exasperated sigh. “Oh, come on! Not this again. I don’t want to deal with another Ghost Facers situation right now, not today.”

“Wait wha- Ghost Facers? Wait, who are you people?” Ryan’s bravery is, surprisingly, still present.

“We’re the guys that are probably gonna have to save your asses tonight.”

“What my brother means is-“ Sam starts before he is interrupted by Shane.

“Save us from what? Faulty wiring? Some books? Unless you’re here to save me from the noise of that gosh darn spirit box, we’re not interested bucko.” Maybe Shane was being a bit rude, but to be fair, these guys did just break in, and they promised mr. Fell that his bookshop would be fine.

“You guys also came here because of the demonic energy, didn’t you? I knew there was something here. See, I told you Shane! This place is fucking infested!” He was getting way too excited over a demon-infestation for a guy who got scared by anything even remotely spooky. Shane noticed this too, and he decided to do something about it, something the two invisible beings in the room found very entertaining.

“Sure Ryan.” Shane let out a small sigh, before suddenly raising his voice to speak in his demon-taunting ways. “Demons‽”

“Shane, what are you- stop it!”

Shane did not, however, ‘stop it’.

“Demons! Where are ya hidin’ demons? Come out, come out, wherever you are! Do something exciting! Play with my hair, tear my eyes out of my skull, flip a page! Come on, let’s play, demons!”

Well, that’s new..

The Winchesters just looked at the guy, not quite used to this. They kinda admired him, insane as he may be, shamelessly and fearlessly taunting an actual demon. From the reaction of his crew, this wasn’t the first time he’d done this, probably wouldn’t be the last either.

Gabe and Crowley were barely holding it together. The looks on everybody’s faces as the tall guy, Shane, yelled at them were cracking them up. The horrified look on Ryan’s face, the deadpan stare of the film crew and the confusion on the two Hunter brothers were definitely worth remembering.

They almost forgot that they were haunting these people, but they weren’t ready to give up trying to scare the gangly stranger just yet, they had to get a reaction out of him.

“Yo, watch this though.” Gabe said as he reached his invisible hand out, grabbing Shane’s forearm and leaving an hand-shaped bruise behind. Crowley snickered, that should get him.

“Oh my God! Shane, look at your arm!”

“What, this? Oh, it’s probably from when you were clinging to my arm earlier because you got scared of a bunch of watermelons, probably didn’t even realise you were doing it in you terror.”

“Oh no, that definitely wasn’t there one minute ago…and you’re really not gonna let me live that one down, are you?”

“Nope, that one’s sticking. The only real thing that’s gonna haunt you from this adventure. And we’ll figure out about the bruise when we review the footage later. I’m sure you’ll see that the bruise had been there the entire time.”

Well that didn’t work as intended.

“Let me see that.” The tall American hunter said unto the equally tall, other American hunter.

“Oh come on guys, it’s just a bruise.” Shane called out, but he offered his arm nonetheless.

Sam inspected the bruise. “So, it’s not demonic.”

“I could’ve told you that.” Shane interrupted.

“But it isn’t human either.”

“What is that supposed to mean?”

“It means that it’s frost burn. Y’know, cold stuff.”

Shane just stared at Sam, slightly confused but also very much done with this. He was getting tired and they should be wrapping up anyway. He turned around and walked over to his bag, which was laying further away than he remembered placing it, it also seemed to be full of avocados.

“Shane could you get the camera from the back, please?”

“Yeah, yeah, sure.”

As Shane walked through the darkness into the back of the shop, he tried to clear his head. The air in the room was pretty dusty, and it was not helping his headache at all. He got to the camera without a problem, not that there was any reason for problems, it was just an empty room.

Shane turned around and saw Ryan, standing just a short distance away from him.

“Finally gathered some courage, huh?” He said, sounding genuinely proud of his little friend.

He got no answer, Ryan just looked him right in the eyes with a blank stare.

“You alright, buddy? You look a bit pale.” There was now genuine concern in his voice, then he laughed a bit awkwardly, “Did you see a ghost or somethin’?”

Ryan just grinned at him, his smile growing wider and wider. At first it just looked like a regular smile, but it soon grew a bit too wide for Shane’s tastes. He also didn’t like the way this Ryan was now standing even closer to him without really having moved at all.

Shane instinctively took a step back, he wasn’t getting scared, he just really cared about his personal space, obviously.

‘Ryan’s’ grin had now nearly split his face in half and something weird was happening to his eyes, probably just the shadows playing tricks, right?

When a giant black snake joined the party, Shane decided he had seen enough and definitely did not run back into the shop, he was just…walking quickly so as to not make his friends wait.

He joined the people in the clearing, including his Ryan, and the film crew got ready to leave.

Someone commented on how he had gotten significantly paler during his alone time, but he had no answer so they just let it be.

As the Ghoul Boys left the premise the Winchesters didn’t know wether to spring into action, no demon would’ve passed up the opportunity to kill a guy who was literally asking for it and was even providing them with ideas, the guy had even gone off on his own! It would have been the perfect opportunity for a kill, but he came back completely unharmed, just slightly paler than before.

Suddenly Gabriel was standing behind them and grabbed their shoulders. “I think we should be leaving now, wouldn’t want the owner to find two strangers in his home now, would we?”

The brothers jumped and their hands instinctively went to grab their holy water, which they now realised was not there, something Crowley, who was standing next to them, was very grateful for.

“And where have you been all this time?”

“Around…I took a walk.” This was apparently enough of an answer, because the final three Americans left the building. Gabriel was the one to close the doors behind them, discreetly winking at Crowley one last time, receiving a short nod in return.

As the three of them walked back to their hotel, they came across Cas, who was walking side by side with man dressed in old fashioned clothing, the colour palette of his outfit matching his light blond curls. They were quite an odd looking pair, they sure didn’t _look_ like brothers, but no angels really looked like each other’s siblings now, did they.

The two of them seemed to be in a passionate conversation about bees and crêpes, by the sound of it, they had been at it for a while.

As they said goodbye to the older man, Gabriel made eye contact with him, hoping he could convey his apologies that way. Because he knew what his imposter had been doing upstairs. He wanted to make sure the lost Principality Aziraphale knew that he was safe.

The angel seemed to recognise this and relaxed, even giving Gabriel a small smile.

“Well that was a bust.” Dean still hadn’t gotten his action yet.

“Oh come on, I had fun.” Gabriel answered, not telling anyone what that fun actually entailed. “And I’ve heard from a reliable source that there’s some vampires down the street that have been causing a lot of trouble lately.

Dean finally got his hunt.

Aziraphale sat on the couch reading some book on bees, as Crowley lay sprawled out next to him, head resting on his Angel’s lap, scrolling through his phone.

“So, did you have fun this evening?” Aziraphale asked, before taking a bite of avocado (just a whole avocado…).

“Wha- oh, yeah. It was alright. Made a new friend.”

“That’s nice dear. Care to tell me the story?” Crowley looked over at the angel, who had a playful shine in his eyes. He knew exactly what Crowley had been up to and wanted to know all about it.

“Come on Shane, admit it.”

“Admit what Ryan.”

“There was something with us in that bookshop. Look at the evidence! The sounds, the readings, your bruise!”

“I can’t explain the bruise…but it was probably just weird lighting or something.”

“Oh yeah, and what about the part where you were literally talking to the air.”

“What part Ryan, because that is kinda what we do for a living here.”

“When you were in the back all by yourself to get the camera back, it was still rolling. We heard you talking but there was nobody there.” Shane had gotten real quiet now, but Ryan hadn’t noticed yet, as he was rambling on about his evidence. “Oh, and what about the avocados Shane, how do you explain that? I’m still finding them in the most random places by the way. To demonstrate, he pulled out an avocado that had been nestled between some camera’s next to him, which he had noticed earlier in the episode.

Dean found a video by Buzzfeed unsolved in his recommended feed and, since he was born as hell, decided to watch it. So these were the guys they had met in London. While watching, a familiar voice caught his attention. After rewatching the part a couple of times, he was sure he recognised it. He looked over at the angels, who were laying on the floor sprawled out across each other, like cats, wings stretched out on the floor. Freaking angels man. He shook his head and continued watching the video, occasionally glancing over at his prime suspect, who was sleeping soundly under the weight of his brother and his nephew.

**Author's Note:**

> I really like the idea of angels being like cats. Everyone thinks they’re solitary animals, but in reality they’re very social. And the thing cats do where they just lie across each other, best weighed blanket you could get. And I made it so they do sleep, if they want to.


End file.
